


When the Sky Falls (We will Face it All Together)

by FailSafePrime



Series: We Will Face it All Together [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, AU, Alternate Ending, BAMF!Q, Because of Reasons, Dench!M is Q's mother, Established Relationship, Except Silva, FieldAgent!Q, Happy Ending, James And Q are married, M/M, everyone lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailSafePrime/pseuds/FailSafePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fact of life for Double-Oh agents: Everyone dies. But sometimes, just sometimes, Everyone lives. Skyfall is where James and Quinn (Q) make their last stand for their mother's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sky Falls (We will Face it All Together)

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending for [When the Sky Falls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1295962)

**When the Sky Falls (We will Face it All Together)**

~*~

Alec Trevelyan returns to the emergency headquarters of MI6 from his mission in Ukraine to find chaos. He learns from Tanner that Quinn Bond was alive and had retaken his old position as 003. He learns also that James and Quinn had taken M down to Skyfall to face Silva without interference. Two days later, when the retrieval team is sent to Skyfall, Alec goes with them. They find the childhood home of James Bond in ruin with the remnants of a helicopter in the middle of the rubble and more than a few dead bodies.

When they enter the chapel where M had called from to find Silva near the door, face down with a knife in his back. James, wet and shivering, was kneeling over Quinn, whose head lay in M's lap, his hands pressing down on a wound bleeding sluggishly in Quinn's side.

"My god," Alec snatched a blanket out of a medic's arms and draped it over James's shoulders even as he pulled him out of the way of the medics so they could get to work, "I hadn't really believed it when Tanner told me. He really is here, isn't he?"

James was silent, his only response a curt nod. His eyes were fixed on his husband. Alec could see terror in his friend's face.

"Hey, hey look at me James," Alec shook James gently. When blue eyes met green, Alec said quietly, "Quinn's strong. He came back, remember? He won't leave just after he got back."

A medic strode up to the two agents, "007?"

James turned the full force of his attention on the medic, to whose credit, did not falter. "003 has been stabilized for the moment. We can move him now. M said you would want to go with him."

James nodded.

~*~

Quinn woke to the sterile scent that was pervasive throughout medical facilities and the beeping of a heart monitor. Beside him was the rumbling of a much loved voice. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced to his right. His husband was sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs and was reading out loud from a book.

"James?" he croaked.

James stopped reading and grinned at him. "Are you actually awake or are you going to growl at me again?"

"Growl?" he coughed.

James set the book down on the side table and pressed the button that shifted Quinn to a sitting position. He paused briefly when Quinn grimaced as the movement jostled his wound and went to pour a glass of water. "Well, not at me precisely. You woke up for a little while and growled at the nurse checking your IV," he said as he brought the cup to Quinn.

"First question, how long was I out? Second, when am I leaving?" Quinn asked as he reached for the glass and frowned at how his hand shook.

James put the cup in Quinn's hand but didn't let go as they put the cup to Quinn's lips. "You've been unconscious for a week. As for leaving, not yet, " James said, "I'll speak with the Doctor and if you want, I'll take you home tomorrow."

Quinn moved his hand from the glass to James's wrist and smiled at his husband. He felt his heart lift as James leaned down to steal a quick, chaste kiss and returned his smile as he moved back. It was good to be home.

~*~

Two weeks later, Quinn was walking into the temporary headquarters for MI6. His wound was not entirely healed but two weeks leave was the minimum required for a Double-Oh in between missions.

"Hello, Quinn," Eve Moneypenny smiled at his as he strode into her office outside M's. "How's the side?"

"Peachy," Quinn smiled, giving no indication that he was in the slightest bit uncomfortable. "I see you've taken a desk job."

"I've decided that field work is not quite my cup of tea," she replied.

"Ah, well, field work is not for everybody," Quinn grinned, "And I think I hear many agents breathing a sigh of relief."

"Oh shut up you," Eve laughed, "or I'll shoot you again."

Quinn laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Mercy! I have enough holes in my body already!"

The adjoining door swung open and Tanner looked between the two briefly. He nodded to Quinn, "She'll see you now."

Quinn's face went blank and he lowered his hands and walked into the office behind Tanner.

"003," M stood up from the desk, "How's the side?"

"Fine," he replied, "And you, Ma'am?"

"Not even a twinge, thank you." She pulled out a file and tossed it onto the desk.

Quinn picked it up and flipped though it.

"When Silva dropped that train into Q Branch, six people were killed, the Quartermaster among them."

Quinn make a noise of acknowledgement. Well, that was a shame. He'd been looking forward to annoying the old prick. Ah, well. Depending on who the new Quartermaster was, he was likely to be able to carry on. He looked forward to it.

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

Quinn shut the folder and set it on the desk and straightened his back. His face did not give away the twinge of his wound.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Your mission is as follows..."

~*~

James Bond strode up the stairs of the National Gallery to meet the new Quartermaster. He really wasn't sure what he was getting into, the last Quartermaster had been a complete flop as shown with the mess with Silva. He hoped this new Quartermaster would be more reliable. He had no doubt that if the new Q was as bad as the last one, Quinn would become as bad other Double-Ohs when it came to returning his equipment. In either case, he would meet this new Quartermaster in front of the painting of the Fighting Temeraire and whatever type of person he was, he'd take that back and warn Quinn before his next mission.

He arrived at the painting and huffed. The new Quartermaster was late. James could give leeway for this, Q was very busy, not only setting up his control over Q Branch but also pulling his own weight to serve as handler for the Double-Ohs. He hoped though that tardiness would not be a common thing. If it was, Quinn would become a veritable monster to work with, and James had seen Quinn at his worst and fellow Double-Ohs in a snit often enough that he could guess that his normally easygoing husband could very easily be the worst of the lot. He sat down to wait.

A youth in an over sized parka sat down beside him.

"Hello James."

He turned sharply at the familiar voice, "Quinn! What are you doing here?"

Quinn chuckled, "I heard you were meeting with the new Quartermaster. I thought I would see how you react."

"And he's late," James's smile was wry.

Quinn smiled gently, "Not quite, 007. I'm your new Quartermaster."

James stared. "You have to be joking."

"Don't think I can manage?" Quinn's smile took on a sharp edge, "The senior members of Q Branch are well aware of my relationship with Boothroyd and I've already put the younger technicians in their place."

"That's not what I meant," James hissed and grabbed Quinn's wrists, "Quinn, you're a field agent! I've seen you, you love the work! You'll go mad after a week in the office!"

Quinn smile softened and twisted his wrists to hold James's hands. "My shoulder was damaged because I left the bullet fragments in it for three months. My knee was badly damaged when I got washed down river. I was fortunate that I didn't take a long fall in Shanghai because of how weak my grip in my left side has become. Turkey left me a physical wreck, James, and it will take time for me to recover. Mother and Medical agreed with me that this would be best for my health in the long run."

James's eyes were piercing as he studied his husband and his grip gentled. "Q," he said quietly.

Q's smile widened at the acknowledgement. "007." He gently withdrew his hands and pulled out a small case which he handed to James. "Biometric Locked Walther PPK, emergency radio." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to James, "It's the last of Boothroyd's exploding pens. It's the same one I took with me when I went to Turkey. Until M and I can wrangle more money out of the commission and a relevant mission comes up, it's the only one you're going to get. Use it wisely."

James tucked the pen into his pocket beside his heart. "I'll treasure it."

Q nodded and stood up to leave. He paused and turned. "007, do bring back the equipment in one piece."

James smiled boyishly at the teasing tone in Q's voice. "Understood, Quartermaster."

~*~

Finite


End file.
